


Duck, Duck, Goose

by SaltyTyrus



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Cyrus is a victim of the Dumbass Trio, Cyrus' window is under attack in the middle of the night, Dumbass trio, F/M, Jonah is single and happy, M/M, Muffy - Freeform, Summer of 2020, Swearing, TJ seems to possess all of the three brain cells here, They've just graduated high school, Tyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 00:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyTyrus/pseuds/SaltyTyrus
Summary: Marty, who had not expected to see the floating head, absentmindedly launches another rock. As it clicks that it's Cyrus, he freezes, wishing it was 11:11 so he could make a wish to go back in time and not throw it but he instead settles for the next best thing."Duck!" He calls out."Duck?" Cyrus whispers to himself confused, with eyes still planted firmly on TJ."Duck!" Marty instructs yet again but it's a lost cause as Cyrus shows no sign of moving."Goose!" Jonah quickly offers from his spot against the tree,-----Or, it's 3am and Cyrus goes from scared, to confused, injured and lovestruck all at once thanks to the Dumbass Trio.(edited on 5/27/2020)





	Duck, Duck, Goose

**Author's Note:**

> They're all 18 and fresh out of high school here.  
> If anyone's wondering, Andi is off with Amber in another state introducing her to distant family.

Cyrus shoots out of bed in a daze, having been pulled out of his dreams by the continuous thuds to his window. Even though his bedroom is on the second floor, he's still filled with the irrational fear that someone is on the outside looking in.

_ THUD _

He scrambles for his phone and is blinded by the light as he reads the time. 

_ THUD _

3am on the dot.

_ THUD _

_ Great, so much for Teej sharing his love of horror movies with me. _ He thinks to himself. 

_ THUD _

He quickly drops to the floor and types 911 out on his phone.  _ Just in case _ he rationalizes. 

In an attempt to go unnoticed, he begins crawling over towards the source of the noise. 

As he gets to his window and peers out from the floor, the first thing—or rather person, to come into focus is TJ and his blonde hair. He's sitting stock-still in the grass with his knees pulled into his chest looking down at his phone; most likely watching his newest obsession, Friends. 

Blonde hair blows around with even the slightest gust of June's wind. His black sweatpants and Converse nearly blend into the darkness of the night and Cyrus smiles as he realizes that TJ is wearing the red hoodie he'd bought him for his birthday. His trance shatters quickly as something hits the window and simultaneously sounds off in two thuds. He jumps backwards, landing flat on his ass in result.

Much like a turtle, 

_ THUD _

he lies flat on his back for another good seven or so thuds before propping himself back up to peer out the window. As he does, his eyes readjust to the darkness and Marty comes into focus. He's standing a few feet off to the side of TJ and is looking right up at his window. He proceeds to reach into the grey fanny pack clipped around his waist and—  


_ THUD _

Though he sees it coming, Cyrus still flinches as it hits the window but is able to remain in his crouched position. He watches as Marty prepares to launch another rock when suddenly his hand goes limp in his fanny pack and he looks off to the left of him. Cyrus follows Marty's line of sight and notices Jonah in the shadows, sitting underneath a tree.

_ Enough is enough, what the hell is going on? _ Cyrus thinks as he stands up. 

He unlatches his window and shoves it upwards and a faint  _ "How you doin?" _ echoes from TJ's phone as the barrier is raised. 

Cyrus grins with his gaze glued on TJ as he proceeds to stick his head out the window. Marty, who had not expected to see the floating head, absentmindedly launches another rock. As it clicks that it's Cyrus, he freezes, wishing it was 11:11 so he could make a wish to go back in time and  _ not _ throw it but he instead settles for the next best thing.

"Duck!" He calls out. 

"Duck?" Cyrus whispers to himself confused, with eyes still planted firmly on TJ.

"Duck!" Marty instructs yet again but it's a lost cause as Cyrus shows no sign of moving. 

"Goose!" Jonah quickly offers from his spot against the tree and before Cyrus can even voice his confusion, he's hit square in the forehead with Marty's ammo.

His hand immediately finds and rubs at his forehead. "Fuck," he groans in pain, internally kicking himself for being so careless. 

At the sound of Cyrus' voice, TJ's head shoots up from his phone for the first time that night. A smile immediately overtakes his face as his eyes instantly find Cyrus'. 

Cyrus beams as he takes him in, now realizing that TJ had opted out on both his contacts and hair gel. His hand drops down to the windowsill, the stinging sensation of his forehead now miles away. 

"Hey," without looking away from Cyrus, TJ blindly reaches out and swats at Marty's leg. "Try not to break my boyfriend for once will ya?"

"Sorry man," Marty shouts up at Cyrus with an apologetic smile.

"You're good," he reassures. "With my luck the chances of  _ not _ getting hit were inevitably slim to none." He meets Marty's eyes for all of three seconds before they're shifting to a now standing TJ.

The smile plastered on TJ's face fades as he visibly takes a deep breath and looks down at the ground. Placing a hand over his heart and reaching the other up towards Cyrus, he dramatically lifts his head, locking eyes with him yet again. 

"Cyrus! Cyrus! Let down your stegosaurus sheets!” he calls out. 

Cyrus rolls his eyes fondly but promptly drops his head into his hands. "I can't, for I have saurolophus sheets this week," he says, causing TJ to break character and look over at Marty who simply shrugs in response. 

"You sure about that?" He cocks his head back up at Cyrus who peaks down at him from between spread fingers. "I mean, you didn't just, y'know make that up?" He adds. 

"Uh," Cyrus drops his hands from his face. "I'm ninety-ninety point nine percent sure that I know my reptiles  _ and _ my bed sheets, Teej." He chuckles. 

"Hm," TJ shrugs. "Well," he draws out with a smile. "I've never heard of the  _ 'saurolophus'  _ that you speak of, but maybe you can tell me about it over dinner sometime?"

"Why I'd be happy to," Cyrus beams, the southern accent coming out of nowhere. 

Buffy stands up from her seat alongside the house and walks over to Marty as he stands in shock beside TJ over their interaction.

"Keep your mouth open any longer and you'll be housing some fireflies," Buffy teases softly and gently pushes her finger up against his chin until it closes. 

He shakes his head after a moment and turns to face her. "They talk to each other as if they haven't already been dating for the past two years," he says in notable disbelief causing Buffy to chuckle. 

"And it's adorable, isn't it?" She leans her head onto his shoulder, watching fondly as TJ and Cyrus spew out lines from whatever their favorite movie is at the moment to each other. 

"Undeniably so," he near whispers after a moment with a soft smile. As not to knock her off his shoulder, he leans his head awkwardly into her view. 

"I have three words for you." Buffy grins, lifting her head a bit. 

"Which are?" He smiles knowingly.

"Take. Notes." His brows draw together and before he can even question it, she closes the distance with a quick peck to his lips as to tag him before screaming, "Goose," and taking off running.

"What do you mean, 'TakE nOteS'? Our relationship is amazing!" He groans and throws his head back in frustration as she runs careful circles around him. 

At her silence, he sighs in defeat and gives in, running after her.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: saltytyrus  
> This was beyond embarrassing to edit. 2019 me was like, punctuation who?
> 
> Anyways, hopefully this edit made up for it (I know it can still use some work but it's arguably better than before)


End file.
